


Broken

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Poor Luffy, Poor Trafalgar, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Luffy is known as a smiling idiot who lights up a room and scared his enemies to their core. But that is not the Luffy I know. The Luffy I know is the captain who stands as a human shield in front of his crew, taking on the burdens of the world.  But behind closed doors, in the dark when no one is looking, is a shadow of a man. His walls crumble and fall to reveal an exhausted man. His scar a symbol of his loss, his weakness, his strength, his pain.Luffy, let us help you.Please





	1. Introllude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Back again! Hope you enjoy this emotional rollercoaster!  
> Chapter one is just a tease of the story!  
> Thank you for reading!

**_Introllude_ **

 

__

Luffy is known as a smiling idiot who lights up a room and scared his enemies to their core. But that is not the Luffy I know. The Luffy I know is the captain who stands as a human shield in front of his crew, taking on the burdens of the world.  But behind closed doors, in the dark when no one is looking, is a shadow of a man. His walls crumble and fall to reveal an exhausted man. His scar a symbol of his loss, his weakness, his strength, his pain. 

 

He thinks I am asleep when he sits in the dark, No I see it all. I watch the weight on his shoulders drag him down, his head hangs low, his face shows his fatigue. He clutches his chest as his breath becomes labored like he is in pain, but I know his scar is healed. 

 

My own heart feels heavy as I lay in the dark knowing I cannot ease his pain, knowing that if I spoke now, he would smile his usual smile. I see his crew look over their shoulders as their eyes follow his back. We all feel his suffering as we keep our mouths shut. I wish he would just let it out, let us see his pain, depend on us Luffy. He hasn’t shed a tear in front of anyone since that day. Luffy are we not reliable? 

 

He smiles every day to show us he is okay, he faces the world with strength only he can muster, fighting every fight with the power of an army to assure no one loses their life for him again. But he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that we would die for him, that we want to protect him, that we would suffer to see him lose his life for us. Luffy we feel the same way. 

 

But he stands unshaken in front of us, shielding us from the rocks the world throws at us. Luffy takes every hit with that classic grin on his face with the strength that outranks any Yonko on the grandline. I can see the bricks stacked onto his back with every punch he throws, with every joke he makes, with every glance he throws my way. Luffy I see the ball and chain pulling you down, I see you trying to stay afloat for our sake. 

 

Stop hiding your pain from us Luffy, we will protect you, lets us save you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one!  
> Please enjoy!

How many times had he woken up to see the back of an exhausted man facing him? Even shrouded in the dark you could see the damage on his face, his lack of sleep, the pressure, the stress, the pain. As blindingly obvious as the scar on his face, was all the fatigue he really felt. All the strain he hides behind his smile, this was the only time he showed it. As he sat on the edge of the bed, unable to sleep once again from the pain ringing through his chest.

 

The scar Akainu left was nothing but a mark, but t represents so much more. Luffy’s chest would throb every night, not from the injury but from his loss. He feels that scar is a symbol of just how weak he was, his inability to save his brother. He hated the pain it brought. It meant he needs to keep getting stronger, it is also a promise to never let anyone he loves die again. Luffy would rather die than see anyone else die for him. 

 

Law wishes he could take on some of his pain, help him hold his burdens, anything to relieve him, help him sleep even for a night. All he can do is help him achieve his dream, help him stay alive, even if it meant giving his life. Law would do it, anything for this man whose strength held this crew together, whose strength saved so many people, cities, islands that depended all on this one man. Law would gladly give his life to help this man. His lover.

  
  


Law woke up like any other day, with little sleep and an excited Luffy making way too much noise. Law smiled as he watched Luffy get dressed as fast as he could, hoping to get to the kitchen before Sanji. Law quietly opened a Room and Shambled Luffy onto his lap. Luffy just blinked at the surprise change in location.

 

Law smiled wider, “Where’s my good morning kiss?” he asked cheekily.

Luffy smiled wide and grabbed Laws face, bringing their lips together roughly. He giggled as he pulled away, “ G’Mornin!” 

 

Law laughed as Luffy bounced off his lap and ran out the door. Soon after a commotion was heard in the kitchen, presumably Sanji kicking Luffy out of the kitchen for being impatient. Law took his time to get dressed and make his way to the dining room. He was happy to be greeted by the same old morning. A cheerful, loud group of pirates, delicious food, and a nice cup of black coffee. He had really gotten used to this crazy ship he had been staying on. He couldn’t help a small smile towards Luffy and his crew as they loudly talked and ate. A few members of the crew saw this and stopped eating out of shock, never having seen him smile like that before. Usually, his smiles were evil or cunning but nothing as sweet as this before. 

 

During the day Luffy is the same as usual, smiling and laughing. Sneaking food and getting scolded by Nami. Playing with Usopp and Chopper, dragging Law around. Everything is normal until Luffy turns his back, then the crew watches him like he is a fragile piece of glass. They know he is strong, they know he will win every fight he is in, but that’s not what worries them. They worry about that internal fight Luffy struggles with every day, the pressure he puts on himself, the guilt he carries. They see his trying to change the world, stand up to every foe, and protect every ally but they know one man alone cannot do it all. They want to support their captain with everything they have.

 

Law see’s it all and trusts in this crew to hold up Luffy when he eventually falls, he believes in them. He only wishes there was something he could do, support him, protect him, save him from his suffering. All he can do is hold Luffy at night, to smile at him during the day and fight by his side in battle. 

  
  


Law was lost. Lost in this love that consumed his heart and forced it to beat for someone else, this love that forced him to care desperately for another person. It made him so unbearably happy and undeniably afraid. He never wanted to lose someone close to him again, he had tried so hard not to get too attached to people with the exception of his crew who he believed he could protect. Yet this strange man had come barreling into his life, breaking down his walls and warming his heart. What a love it is. Law cherished every moment they were together, feared every reckless move Luffy made and ached at night when Luffy hurt. He was so happy and so miserable at the same time. How could he selfishly love all the sweet moments when his lover suffers so severely in the dark? When he is fighting all alone?

 

Law was sitting on the warm deck of the Sunny, watching the usual shenanigans take place until something unusual happened. Luffy was running after Chopper excitedly until he suddenly stopped. He seemed extremely short of breath which was highly unusual for the young captain. Luffy even seemed to be sweating when the temperature was fairly comfortable. Law was beginning to get concerned when he saw an all too familiar look of fatigue on Luffy’s face, one he had only seen in the dark. Law stood abruptly but Luffy’s face quickly changed, smiling at everyone and complaining about food like nothing happened. Law could feel his blood run cold as his stomach churned uncontrollably.

 

He was worried. How could he not be? Luffy was gonna run himself into the ground soon if he kept this up. Law clenched his jaw and balled his fists out of frustration, not knowing how to help his young lover. As Luffy cheerily ran to the kitchen, Law looked up to see Nami sending him a worried expression. _ Ah, that’s right. I am not the only one who’s concerned. _ He sighed, dropping his shoulders. Stupid Mugiwara. 

 

Law had chosen to seclude himself in his room in a vain attempt to stop worrying about Luffy. He dove into book after book, making notes, researching, immersing himself in knowledge. After a while, he rubbed his dry eyes and looked out the window to find the sun had already set.  _ Shit. _ He stood only to immediately fall back into his chair. He clutched his head as the room spun around him. Fuck. Maybe Luffy isn’t the only one who’s burnt out. 

 

“Speaking of… It’s been awfully quiet. It’s pretty late too. Where is Luffy?” Law got up from his chair slowly this time. He walked around the ship in search of the captain. On deck? No. Kitchen? No? Lounge? No. Bath?  _ Where could he be? _ Law felt like he had checked most of the ship before coming to one final door.

 

“The captain's quarters.” Law huffed, “he never uses this room.” Law was a bit concerned about Luffy’s reasons for being in his own room. Law had already checked using observation haki confirming the rambunctious captain was indeed in his own room. Law steeled himself as he reached for the handle.

 

“Mugiwara?” Law peeked into the room and froze when Luffy’s gaze reached his own. Laws blood ran cold as he stood in the doorway as his lovers' eyes pierced through him. The very same eyes he uses on his enemies. Law swallowed hard as he tried once again to call out,

 

“Luffy-ya?” The friendly name seemed to call Luffy’s attention back and Law saw the raven-haired boy deflate. Luffy turned his back to the door and spoke with his usual cheerful voice.

“Oh, It’s just Torao!” Law didn’t believe it. His voice sounded so normal but his body language showed a tired boy. 

 

“Luff-” Law had tried to speak but was interrupted by a coughing fit from Luffy. Worry shot through Law like lightning. He was at Luffy’s side in an instant, who in response tried to push him away. Law reached into his pocket to produce a paper clip which he shambled with his stethoscope.  Luffy, still coughing kept resisting as Law attempted to check the quality of Luffy’s lungs. When Luffy had finally stopped coughing he stood and distanced himself from Law. 

 

“Oi! Come here! I need to make sure you aren’t sick-”

**“I’m fine.”** Luffy smiled but a shiver went down Laws spine. 

 

_ His eyes aren’t smiling. _

 

Law clutched his stethoscope harshly. He was so frustrated and confused. He just wanted to help and Luffy was pushing him away.  _ Why can’t you just let me help you? He was so tired of Luffy’s pride. Fine. If he was so worried about his stupid pride to make himself sick and still push Law away, then let him stay sick!  _

 

Law returned Luffy’s unsmiling eyes right back and stormed out of the room without saying a word, slamming the door on his way out. _ Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!  _ He stormed down the hall, hands shaking as his nails dug into his palms painfully. Stupid idiot! Law reached his own room and kicked his door shut. 

 

“Fucking dumbass!!” Law cussed over and over as he paced around his bedroom. ¨That stupid pride of his is gonna get him killed!¨ Law huffed. He continued to pace back and forth as he cussed under his breath.  _ What an idiot. I won't help you then, even if you ask for it! _ His jaw clenched as he felt his chest tighten. 

 

**¨Fuck!** ¨ He kicked the bed frame and watched it rattle. He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands and sighing heavily. Sliding his hands down his face, he glared daggers into the floor. His eye twitched when he realized the state of his room. He glared at the shirt on his floor,  _ he never picks up after himself.  _ He glared at the messy bookshelves,  _ he never puts them back right.  _  He stands and approaches is desk and sees the mess that is left.  _ Ah, he drew all over my papers again. _ He started picking up the papers strewn about his desk when his hands slowed. His fingers slid across the rough paper that made up the wanted poster, a familiar smile under his fingertips. _ Luffy. _ He sighed as all the anger left his body. 

 

“Dammit.”

 

He stood up and swiftly left his room, heading back to the captains quarters. He stood in front of the large wooden doors once again but this time a torn man. He wanted to help Luffy but Luffy wouldn’t let him in. Frustration filled him again as his eyebrows knitted themselves together. He leaned his back against the door and slowly slid to the floor. He let his head hand between his knees as he let defeat fill him. 

 

“Luffy…” Law whispered, “Let me in… Let me help you.”

 

**_“Law”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! the next chapters will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while!  
> Real life always gets in the way at the worst times  
> anyways enjoy

**_¨Law¨_ **

 

It was hardly above a whisper but he heard it. On the other side of the doors, he had heard a broken voice call his name. He stood faster than he could blink, rushing into the room, heart aching at the sight. Luffy was pale as he stood on hands and knees, vomit covering the floor in front of him. Law could see just how hard it was for Luffy to keep his eyes open let alone his consciousness.

 

Law rushed to his side, gently picking him up and placing him in the bed. Luffy winced,  groaning as he was lifted and set down. Law checked Luffy’s pulse, breathing, and blood pressure. His pulse was a bit quick, breathing erratic, and his blood pressure way too high. Luffy's vision was clearly unfocused as he stared at the franic Trafalgar. Law brought water for Luffy to sip and cleaned up the vomit, bringing a bucket for any other accidents. He found that Luffy was burning up. Law retrieved a hot towel and laid it over Luffy's forehead. He continued to care for Luffy until he managed to fall asleep.

 

There Law sat, at Luffy’s side as the young man slept, face still a bit pale. Law was slightly shaking as he finished treating Luffy. He had suffered an emotional rollercoaster all week, but this put the nail in the coffin. After seeing one of the strongest men on the seas and his lover, so terribly weak, Law couldn't handle it. He felt his eyes prick and burn as his walls collapsed. Hot tears streamed down his face as he clutched his mouth harshly, muffling his sobs from his sleeping lover. His body shook violently as his chest tightened, his silent cries wracking his body. 

 

He was so overwhelmed. Fear, anxiety, worry, stress. They all overflowed as he held himself painfully, gasping for air as he felt his chest constrict with every sob. He let his head fall into his lap, his head laying on his knees.  _ Luffy stop fighting on your own!  _ Law sobbed loudly and bit his lip painfully in response.  _ Luffy when you're in pain, so am I. _

 

 _Let me help you._ ¨Please...¨ Law whispered into the quiet room. 

 

Law woke up feeling drained.  _ When did I fall asleep? _ He slowly sat up as he rubbed his swollen eyes. He stopped as he took in the room around him. He was sitting in Luffy's bed, tucked in, with no Luffy.  _ When did I get under the covers? _ Law blinked slowly as he woke up more. He suddenly stiffened. 

 

¨Luffy!” He threw off the comforter and ran out of the room. He was practically stopped by the bright sun high in the sky.  _ How long did I sleep? _ His eyes scanned the deck searching for the small man. He rushed into the kitchen and was greeted by many eyes. 

 

¨Pfftt!! Trafalgar! You have bed head!¨ Nami snickered as the rest of the crew giggled in his direction. 

 

¨wh..what?¨ His urgency was momentarily forgotten as he was thrown off guard by the Strawhats. He reached up and realized he had left without his hat and indeed did have bed head. He sighed as the crew laughed, he then noticed Robin throwing him a concerned look.  _ I must really look like shit. _

 

He then remembered why he had rushed out to the kitchen in the first place and almost on cue, Luffy walked into the room. There was a tense moment as Luffy and Law locked eyes. It felt like time had stopped with the pressure and silence in the room. Finally Luffy broke the tension. 

 

¨Torao! You're finally awake! You slept so long you missed breakfast! But thats okay, you looked reeeeeally tired!¨ Luffy smiled and spoke in that bubbly voice that Law loved so much. Law let himself smile a little,  _ even if its a lie, I love seeing him act normal. _ Luffy approached Law as the crew went back to their conversations. Luffy reached up and placed his palm on Laws face. Law leaned  into the warmth of that hand.

 

¨Your eyes are red.¨ Luffy spoke in a softer tone but his eyes firm as he held Law’s gaze. Law felt the urge to look away pull his grey orbs to the floorboards. He bit his lip as Luffy stood there silently waiting for Law to speak. He couldn't take it, those powerful eyes seeing right through him. 

 

¨Luffy, I-¨ Law was cut off by the deafening sound of cannon fire.

 

In the blink of an eye, Luffy was charging across the ship, Law had his sword drawn following behind as the crew piled onto the deck. Law sees the Jolly Roger of the ship that has managed to fire at the Thousand Sunny, he barely recognises it. A crew strong enough to be in the New World but not strong enough to fight this crew. He felt slight relief that the enemy wasn't very strong but chuckled about how dumb they could be to attack this ship. 

 

His fear returned as he saw Luffy ready to go all out on the small ship. Images of a weak Luffy from last night flashed through Laws mind and his blood ran cold as he watched Luffy throw the first punch at the enemy vessel.   

His instincts screamed to grab Luffy and keep him safe, but nothing could stop Luffy now. Enemy pirates came flooding off the smaller ship jumping onto the Sunny and loudly fighting the strawhats. Law easily fought off weak opponents but his mind was not focused on the fight in front of him as he swung his sword. His observation Haki stayed focused on Luffy’s fighting form. He watched as the strawhats easily took on the fight, no one even worried about the threat these pirates possessed.

 

But Law knew better. After seeing Luffy so vulnerable last night, after seeing how sick he had made himself with physical and mental exhaustion, he had every right to be concerned. Right? But this was Luffy he was worried about! These pirates should be nothing even in Luffy’s form. Or so Law tried to reassure himself. 

Eventually they had taken down enough grunts and watched as, what law assure was heir strongest fighters, walked into view.  _ They have decent sized bounties, _ Law thought as images of wanted posters flashed through his mind. One approached each of the strongest members of the Strawhats as well as Law. 

 

He needed to focus on this fight, no more half focusing. He summoned a Room and prepared for the enemy in front of me. In an instant the surrounding area was filled with the sounds of shouts, clashing blades, and fighting. Sure the opponent wasn’t a big deal but letting your guard down in any battle would be a mistake. 

_ Maybe I should enjoy this? _ Law’s face had a wicked smile as he decided to play with the poor man who had decided to take him on.  He easily disoriented and tortured his enemy, moving him all over the ship, just in time to miss Law. Law loved playing with prey. He laughed devilishly as he easily slid behind his opponent and put him on the ground with ease. 

 

He finally turned to see Luffy fighting the opposing captain. Luffy looked like he was having fun as well but Law blinked as he thought Luffy looked a bit.. Pale? And was that sweat? He knew this couldn’t be a tough fight for Luffy so his heart jumped to his throat as he realize just how bad off Luffy was. 

 

Law stepped forward, Summoning another Room this time all the way to Luffy. This apparently caught Luffy’s attention as he glanced over to Law. Law barely registered Luffy’s expression change from confusion to fear as he shouted.

 

“ **Behind you!** ” Luffy nearly screamed. 

 

Law’s body reflexively ducked low as his body did a 180 degree spin with his sword out. His breath hitched as he felt a sharp blade make its way past his shoulder blades and carve into his back. He felt his own blade meet flesh and bone as he successfully took his enemy down. He went to release the breath he had begun holding in but-

 

“ _ Luffy!!”  _

His head whipped around at the scream that left Nami. His eyes frantically scanned the area.  _ What happened? Where’s Luffy? _ His mind raced as he took in the scene. The opposing captain stood laughing, blood on his blade, Nami calling out to the water below.  

 

Law’s breath was caught in his throat as his stomach flipped. He felt the color flush from his face and his veins go cold.  _ No… _ Now he shook with rage as glared at the laughing enemy before him. 

 

“ **Shambles** ”

 

He stared into the eyes of the enemy captain as they willed with fear, and smiled as he felt his sword sink into the man, watched as blood bubbled from his lips and the life left his eyes. He hardly registered the moment he pulled Kikoku from from the corpse. 

 

Then all eyes were on the water.  _ Blood _ . Luffy was bleeding. Luffy was  _ hurt. _ Law trembled at his uselessness, his inability to swim. Fuck! He didn’t care! He would gladly drown to save his lover. Anything for Luffy.


	4. Pain

Right as he had practically convinced himself to die for Luffy, Nami grabbed him firmly on the shoulder, giving him a knowing look. Before he could open his mouth in protest he heard a splash and his attention was once again focused on the water. He almost breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the Strawhats cook dive into the water, following the blood trail to his captain. But he would not feel relief until Luffy was in his arms,  _ alive _ .  

  
  


Zoro and the remainder of the crew defeated the remnants of the small pirate crew while all Law could do was watch the water. He scanned and scanned to see any sign of life returning to the surface. He couldn’t hear the dying cries of men behind him, or the reassuring words Nami spoke. Maybe he was in shock, or maybe he was losing too much blood.

 

Law saw a flash or blonde hair and that signature red vest and he could no longer feel the pain in his back. Law summoned a room and transported Luffy to the medical room on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was barely breathing, water filling his lungs, his side oozing blood. Law set to work as quickly as possible, no thoughts in his head other than “ _ Live” _ .

 

He quickly clean and sealed the wound and preceded to asses the rest of Luffy. He was lacking in fluids and his immune system was weak. Law started to hook up the IV drips until his vision blurred. The room spun around him and he clutched at the walls. His legs struggled under him until he fell to the floor as his vision went black.

  
  
  


Luffy lifted his heavy eyelids to see nothing but a blur. He blinked a few more times and groggily tilted his head to view the room. It was dark at the moment but he recognized the room to be Choppers medical bay. He mind tried to keep up as he gave himself a once over. An IV in his arm dripping a liquid into him, his side was wrapped and sore, his body fatigued. He laid there quietly just deciding to rest. He even felt his eyelids sliding shut until one thing he hadn’t noticed before became glaringly obvious. Luffy wasn’t the only one in the med bay. 

 

He swiftly turned his head scanning to see who else had been injured and his heart sank as he saw all too recognisable features in the bed next to him. 

 

“Law”

 

Law’s eyes shot open at the sound of Luffy’s rough voice and attempted to sit up, only to wince. Now it was Luffy’s turn to attempt to sit up.

 

“Law what happened! Are you okay?!”

 

Law looked haggard, his under eye bags worse than usual, his face just screaming of exhaustion. He gave a weak smile to Luffy.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Luffy.” 

 

That exhaustion was not just from today, Luffy wasn’t  _ that _ dumb. Law hadn’t been sleeping.  _ Law was worrying… about me. _ Luffy felt his chest fill with guilt as he looked upon his lovers tired form.  _ I did this to him. This is my fault. _ Luffy bit his lip, trying to think of what to say but the door opened revealing the reindeer doctor. 

 

“Luffy! You’re awake!” Choppers bright voice filled the room and Luffy put on his usual smile. Choppers own smile faded as he looked at Law. “Go back to sleep Law, that wound is nowhere near healed yet!” 

 

Luffy’s eyes darted to Law who said nothing as he shut his eyes. Worry filled his stomach, turning back to Chopper looking for answers. 

 

“Luffy, your wound was not nearly that bad. Your overall health had declined though, making your recovery slower but you should be back to normal soon. Trafalgar though…” Chopper hesitated a little, “ His health wasn’t that great regardless of the wound, almost as bad as you. The wound in his back is deep and it’s not a clean cut. It is hard to repair, and slow. Vital muscles as affected by the location of the wound… Not to mention how he left his wound untreated to tend to you until he passed out from blood loss…” Choppers face was scrunched in concern.

 

“He did that? For me?” Luffy whispered, his stomach knotting at the thought of the damage Law had taken for him. Chopped looked at luffy with tears in his eyes.

 

“Luffy… I don’t know if Law can lift his sword anymore.” 

  
  


At first it was just beeping, then rattling, then voices. Sounds began to floor his ears as he regained consciousness. Law opening his eyes to the white ceiling of the medical bay. He felt something ache but he wasn’t sure what.  _ What happened? _ As he blinked the battle came rushing back, his body forcing him to abruptly sit up. His heart raced as his lunged heaved ragged breaths, his eyes darting around the room. His breath caught as a hand touched his chest lightly, urging his body back down onto the mattress. Luffy stood next to the bed looking much better than Law felt. 

 

Law relaxed at the warmth of Luffy’s hand and smiled at the color that had returned to the young captains face. But as his mind relaxed, it found other things worthy of his attention. Like the pain. He flinched as his felt his shoulder blade  _ throb _ harshly, sending waves of pain down his arm. He clutched it furiously as he writhed in pain. Luffy gave him a solemn look as he calmed down, chest heaving, Luffy tore his eyes away before opening his mouth. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Law stared at the other captain, who’s face wasn’t filled with a fake expression or his typical smile. Instead replaced with a look of pain and guilt, so much so that Law felt he didn’t actually know what Luffy was apologizing for. 

 

“Luffy? It’s not that big of a deal, just a little woun-”

 

“You can’t move it, can you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Law froze, unsure of what Luffy meant. He stared, puzzled until his weary eyes blew open wide and darted down to his fingers. He willed them to move only to see nothing. Panic filled him as the pain throbbed but his limb remained limp. He tried and tried as fear swelled in his chest, tightening and tightening until he couldn’t breathe. 

 

All he heard was blood rushing in his ears as his lungs stung from lack of air, his eyes were glued to the black letters on his unmoving hand. His vision blurred until his cheeks were wet but his mind was blank, waiting for any sign of life from his limb.  _ Move. Please. Move! _ Law hadn’t even registered Luffy standing next to him, clutching his shoulder almost painfully, his face twisted in desperate agony.

 

Law blacked out. He had no idea what had happened after that. A blur of white hospital walls, Chopper checking in and leaving with a sorrowful look, Luffy never coming back into the room. Law laid in bed, not eating or sleeping, just staring at the high ceiling. He could not remember how many days had passed or how long he had gone without sleeping. He just stared at the lifeless arm next to him, the pain dull in the back of his mind.

 

Law felt nothing, he had become numb and lifeless like his own arm.  _ Pathetic _ . He felt his chest tighten after days of feeling nothing, it all hit at once. Pain, sorrow and worst of all  _ anger.  _ He sat up in bed and dug the nails of his working hand into his useless arm as hard as he could as anguish filled his lungs, tears pouring out of his eyes as he screamed in rage at the worthless arm. He took out all of his anger on the lifeless limb, punching scratching, anything he could as sobs ripped out of his chest like painful screams. 

 

Chopper ran into the room and immediately transformed to a larger size to pull Law from himself and pin him to the bed, calling for assistance as Law struggled. Law couldn’t hear himself but his throat burned as he screamed and cried helplessly, all the sorrow catching his lungs on fire, his chest painfully tight. 

 

Luffy ran into the room and froze at the sight, his eyes darting to the self inflicted wounds on Law”s arm, then the tears pouring from those gray orbs. But the worst of all was the sound of the screeching sob filling his ears. Luffy ran up the bed and grabbed the older mans face desperately tight to try to get his attention. Laws eyes were out of focus and his breathing was way faster than it should have been. Luffy was lost.  _ What do I do?! _ He quickly leaned down and sealed Law’s lips with his own to stop the painful sounds ringing in his ears. 

 

Law was forced to breath through his nose and take deeper slower breaths as Luffy held on tight. His body shook as his sobs slowed down, only whimpers being heard as his body slowly relaxed in Luffy’s hold. Law’s eyes began to focus on the person in front of him and he clung to the younger boy with all the strength he had left. Luffy held him until he had fully calmed down, Law looking absolutely exhausted in his grip. Luffy lifted his head to Chopper who immediately began wrapping the wounds Law had left on his own arm. When Luffy looked back, the man under him had fallen asleep after days of insomnia, still clinging tightly to the young captains shirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Luffy so much but I feel like he really has a lot on his shoulders!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments! I love those!


End file.
